Bianca Kidnapped by Doc Ock (Pokemon Edition)
by SeaBasinKyogre2567
Summary: Well, since I've seen the movie Spider-Man 2, this inspired me to write a story about Bianca from Pokemon Heroes kidnapped by Doc Ock. If you don't like it, don't read.


**A/N I just came up with this idea of how Bianca from Pokemon Heroes was going to be kidnapped by Doc Ock if she was Mary Jane and Brendan as Peter in Spider-Man 2. This takes place in the animation of New York.**

Bianca's POV

I was sitting in a cafe restaurant somewhere in New York. I was wearing a pretty butterfly dress with a flower beside my brown hair, a bracelet on my right wrist, and high heels. I was currently waiting up on Brendan, who I called to meet me at the cafe restaurant and have a talk. He finally shows up and sits down on a chair across from me. He was wearing a nice dressed t-shirt, dressed jeans, running shoes, and had his hair flat. "Hi there," he greeted. "Hey," I greeted back. "Thanks for coming." "No problem. So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Brendan. "Well, I thought about our conversation that we had during the previous night after my play," I said. "Okay, then," he said. "This is really awkward," I said nervously. "I have to ask you something." "Sure, what's the question?" said Brendan in his calm voice. "Well, do you still love me or not?" I asked him. "I..." he started. "I don't love you." "Oh... I see," I spoke. Then both my hands grasped onto his. "Kiss me," I said. "What?" asked Brendan. "Kiss me and I want to know if you don't love me." We both then started leaning in for the kiss.

Brendan's POV

Bianca called me and said she wanted to meet me at a cafe restaurant somewhere across town. I quickly changed my clothes into a nice dressed t-shirt, dressed jeans, running shoes, and I put on a hair gel to keep my hair flat. I left my apartment and walked to the cafe restaurant. I walked inside and I see Bianca sitting and waiting for me. She was wearing a pretty butterfly dress, a flower on her brown hair, a bracelet on her right wrist, and high heels. I sat down on a chair across from her. I greeted her and she greeted me back. We start an awkward conversation and she asked me if I still love her or not. I said no and she grasps my hands with her hands. She said she wants to kiss me to prove if I don't love her. Before I could start kissing Bianca, my senses started tinkling, I felt like the time has stopped, before she can kiss me, I sensed a car that was about to break through the window behind me, I leaped out from my seat, pushed Bianca, and held her. The car then breaks through the window as both of us fell to the ground and the car almost hit us. Then, I got up and offered Bianca a hand. Both of us get up and she wipes off the shatterd glass that was on her butterfly dress. We see the car and we turned around.

Bianca's POV

We heard a loud thud somewhere in the distance. Until, the thud gets louder and people were running for their lives, screaming, and shouting. "What's happening?" I asked Brendan. Then, a man with four mechanical arms barged in. "Brendan," said Doctor Octopus. "And the girlfriend." "What do you want?" asked Brendan. Doc Ock then used one of his mechanical arms and grabbed Brendan by his neck. Brendan was then pulled to him. "I want you to find your friend Spider-Man," said Doc Ock. "And tell him to meet me at the west side of the clock tower at 3:00." "But I don't know where he is, I swear," said Brendan. Then, Doc Ock had one of the claws take off his sunglasses. "Find him," he said. He then looks at me and I see two mechanical arms surrounding me. "Or I'll peel the flesh off her bones," said Doc Ock. "If you lay one finger on her..." Brendan threatened. "You'll do what?" Doc Ock said in his taunting voice. He then throws Brendan onto a wall and debris fall on him. Then, Doc Ock puts his sunglasses back on and then looks at me. He gives an evil smile until one of the mechanical arms was wrapped around my waist and held on tight to me. The other three mechanical arms carries both of us out of the cafe as the fourth mechanical arm held my waist tight. I continued screaming until I was gone.

Brendan's POV

I felt my powers return, then I use my recovered strength to push the fallen debris away from me. I then ran outside and Bianca was nowhere to be seen or found. I then decide to get my costume back and I was going to confront Doc Ock. I went back to Daily Bugle and snatched my costume back fast until I heard my boss shouting.

Doc Ock's POV

I barged in the cafe restaurant and I greeted Brendan and the brown haired girlfriend of his. I then told Brendan to find Spider-Man and tell him to meet me at the West side of the clock tower at 3:00 pm. But, he tells me he doesn't know where Spider-Man is. One of the claws takes off my sunglasses, I told Brendan to find Spider-Man, I turned my attention to his brown haired girlfriend as my mechanical arms surround her. I told Brendan if he doesn't find Spider-Man, I will peel a flesh off his girlfriend's bones. He then threatened me but I retaliated by taunting him. I then threw him at the wall as the debris falls on him. I then put my sunglasses back on, turned my attention to Brendan's girlfriend, she looks at me, one of my mechanical arms was wrapped around her waist tightly, she screams as it scooped her up, as my other three mechanical arms carried both of us out of the cafe, and I take her to the abandoned pier as she continued screaming. After a couple of hours, we arrived at the pier, took her inside, I could tell that she had never felt glad that she had her feet on the ground, it wasn't very long until she felt her nose was assaulted by the aroma of rotting wood and water, and it only took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. One of my mechanical arms, which was holding her waist, placed her in front of the rusted pipe, and my second mechanical arm reaches for the chains. The mechanical arm then puts the chains around her ankles, the mechanical arm, which was wrapped around her waist, finally lets go after her ankles were chained, the second mechanical arm then puts the chains over her left shoulder and her waist, and both of my mechanical arms forces both of her hands above her head, bend her arms up to her elbows, and chains both of her wrists until the chains were attached to the another side of the room. We then leave to meet the webcrawler and leave Brendan's girlfriend chained up to the pipe and imprisoned.

Bianca's POV

It's already been a couple of hours since Doc Ock kidnapped me. He takes me to an abandoned pier, I never felt glad that I had my feet on the ground, it wasn't very long until I felt my nose was assaulted by the aroma of rotting wood and water, and it only took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dim light. I realized that the tentacle was still wrapped around my waist. My thoughts were quickly interrupted as the tentacle holding me placed on a wooden plank. I heard a loud clanking as another tentacle placed the chains around my ankles. Then, something in the middle of the room caught my attention and I see a machine that looks like a reactor. Then, the tentacle which was wrapped around my waist, finally unwraps my waist as another tentacle attached the chains around my waist and over my left shoulder. Then, the third and the fourth tentacle grabbed my wrists, as I felt the bracelet on my right wrist slid down, and the second tentacle attaches the chains around both of my wrists. Then, Doc Ock leaves the pier, leaving me chained up and imprisoned. After he left, I tried to free myself but the chains were strong and I couldn't free myself. I also tried to free my ankles but it was chained as well. My high heels continued making noises as I try to free my chained ankles. I then tried to free my chained wrists, but the chains started to clatter and banged together loudly.

Brendan's POV

After trying to stop a subway train for the last few minutes, I was exhausted. I let go of the webs, ready to fall, but the passengers catches me. They then slowly put me on the ground. Then, one of the passengers passes my mask back to me. Then, Doc Ock attacks and uses both of mechanical arms to hold the passengers, I then let him knock me out. He takes me somewhere. He then places me on a bed, gets a item, and leaves. My friend, Wally, pulls off my mask and prepares to stab me with the knife. He then panicks and drops the mask having a panic attack. I then told him that Doc Ock has Bianca and he tells me that Doc Ock wanted the tritium. I then learn that Ock was going to restart the fusion reactor machine and Bianca was going to die. I asked Wally where she was being held and he told me that she was at an abandoned pier. I then leave and head to the pier.

Bianca's POV

It's been a past few hours since I was chained up to the rusted pipe. Doc Ock was busy with the tritium and has completely forgotten about me. I then tried to pull the chains to get his attention, but then I did my best Hey Taxi whistle and it got his attention. He then takes off his goggles and looks at me in annoyance. "You got what you need for your little science project. Now, let me go!" I demanded. "I can't let you go, you bring the police," he said. "Now that nobody can stop me that Spider-Man's dead." I looked at him and I paused to catch my breath as my heart skipped a beat. "He's not dead," I said in my less defiant voice. "I don't believe you." "Believe it," said Doc Ock. He then puts my goggles back on and turns on the machine as it brightens my eyes. "Surprise," said the voice. I was startled, as the chains rattled and looked at Spider-Man, who was alive. I was relieved, but then I realized that my reaction might give away his position. I turned around only to see that the sun has gotten brighter and it was getting warmer in the abandoned pier. Then, a tentacle flashes past my head and Spider-Man managed to spring away with his fast reflexes. Until, I see a tentacle snared Spider-Man's leg, slung him away with full force and his body had burst through the pier's roof. I then screamed out as he vanished. Then, the rusted pipe I was chained to started to shake as everything around me was starting to suck in. I then felt the chains around my lower body start to tremble and tugged on my butterfly dress. Seconds later, Spider-Man then swung back in the pier as he collides his feet with Doc Ock's chest with power as both of them crash on the wooden board right onto the river. They then splash into the river as the water splashes on me. Then, the chains that were attached to my lower body was then suddenly being pulled towards the magnetic field and I screamed for help. I then started to hang in mid-air and Spider-Man then tells me to hang on. The magnetic field then started to pull me as I screamed in terror. Then, Spider-Man shot out his webs towards the chains that were attached to my wrists and he was pulling with all his might. I then started twisting my body and my ankles to get the metal chains off and loosened. Spider-Man then reeled me in as if I was on a zip line. He catches me and gently set me down to the ground. He then tell me to run until Doc Ock knocks him down with the heavy wooden plank. Doc Ock then picks up Spider-Man's limp body and prepares to finish him off. I knew I wasn't going to let him die, so I looked around until I see a wooden club. I started to twist my arms to get the metal chains off my wrists and the chains were slipped off my wrists. I then bent down to pick up my wooden club. I quietly walked up behind Doc Ock with my wooden club ready. I was prepared to swing my wooden club to save Spider-Man. I then swing my plank until the tentacles sensed my attack, lashed out, grabbing my plank, and another tentacle backhanded me across the room.

A few days later...

Brendan's POV

After I saved Bianca, she was getting married to Ash Ketchum at a church somewhere across town. As for me, I was busy finishing my studies that I'm doing for Professor Birch. Until, I turned around and Bianca was standing at my door. "Bianca, you shouldn't be here," I started. "I know that you don't want us to be together, Brendan," said Bianca. "Can you at least give me a chance to make my own decisions?" After, she leaned in and we kissed. A siren was wailing in a distance. "Go get 'em," she encouraged me. I left, leaped out the window, changed my costume, and followed where the fire truck, the ambulance, and the police car to wherever they are going.

**Well, that's all the story. Be sure to read and review. I've been working so hard to write this story. So, that's it.**


End file.
